monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clöyne
The Clöyne is a demonic child-eating clown and the titular main antagonist of the 2014 horror movie Clown. While Kent was wearing the suit, it was played by Andy Powers. When he begins to change into a demonic clown, it was portrayed by the famous film director/producer Eli Roth. History Kent McCoy, a real estate agent, is a loving husband and father who for the 7th birthday of his son Jack hosts a party and invites a clown to amuse Jack and his friends. At the last moment, however, the clown accidentally goes to another party and Kent' son's party is going to be a disaster. At that moment, in the attic of one of the houses Kent is overseeing for the sale, Kent discovers an old clown costume. He decides he will entertain his son and his friends as a replacement clown for his son's party. After the party, Kent falls asleep still wearing the clown costume, but the next morning, he is no longer able to take it off. He feels that the body suit, wig and red nose are slowly and progressively adhering to his skin. Even his wife Meg begins to realize it. When she tries to help Kent remove the fake nose, it rips from his flesh wounding him. Kent also begins to show strange behavior, first he begins to have a deep sense of hunger, resulting in a noisy gurgling in his stomach. Kent tries to understand what is happening to him, so he begins tracking down the previous owner of the costume, a man named Karlsson, Herbert Karlsson. Karlsson runs a costumes/textiles company called Karlsson Costumes which was started in 1975, and he was the brother of cancer treatment specialist Dr. Martin Karlsson, who had not only having been the previous owner of the clown costume, but also having previously suffered the same terrible effects of wearing it. The costume turns out to actually be the skin and hair of an ancient demon from Northern Europe now forgotten: the "Clöyne", the "original clown", which attracted five children (one for each coldest month of the year) to devour. Herbert Karlsson then tries unsuccessfully to kill Kent, attempting to behead him. Kent then escapes and moves away from his family. Fighting his new instinct and hunger as they continue to grow stronger and stronger, until he is contemplating suicide. Kent eventually gives in and devours his first victim. His wife Meg becomes involved, trying to understand what is afflicting her husband and attempts to help him fight against the demon that is dominating his body. They eventually re-partner with Karlsson, with the intent to free Kent, Karlsson prepared to decapitate Kent should the freeing process not work. Meg discovers that in the past Martin Karlsson was freed from the clown costume by offering the demon what it wanted: children. In this, Herbert was aided by his brother Martin, who was the director of clinical oncology of children that chose to sacrifice children that were terminally ill. Since then, Karlsson's brother Martin kept the clown costume in a trunk in his home until his death which led to the discovery by Kent, the house's real estate agent. The same exchange is proposed from Kent's wife Meg to her husband who has now become the living vessel of the Clöyne itself: to offer a child sacrifice. Otherwise he would devour their son Jack. Meg, puzzled at first, then seems to give in to the demon's blackmail, but finally renounced her intention. Meanwhile, the demon clown is back home in search of Kent's son Jack. The Clöyne kills Jack's grandfather before ripping off his jaw, so Meg begins to fight with her husband to save herself (because, being pregnant, the demon is drawn to her womb and, Kent's son Jack.) After a long chase inside the house, Meg is able to chain the monster, then knocks his head off with a hammer. In the end, the accursed costume was last seen packed to be analyzed by the police as evidence from the crime scene. Category:Clown monsters Category:Demons Category:Humaniods Category:Genderless Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Titular monsters Category:Horror monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters Category:Parasites Category:Man-Eaters Category:European monsters Category:Creatures Category:Males